Original Vocaloid Characters
Original Vocaloid Characters (called OC Vocaloids alternatively) are fanmade vocaloids who do not have a declared base of derivation, and are independent characters. They are usually written for storytelling purposes, and may or may not interact with other official or fanmade vocaloids. Some of them may go on to become UTAUloids. Only a very few amount of OC Vocaloids sing, and majority of them do not sing at all. Many of these are found in DeviantArt, though there are Japanese-made OCs. Collective Original Vocaloids Rainbow Vocaloids Rainbow Vocaloids are a design of the Vocaloids based on the colors of the rainbow. They were not designed for singing, but some users have decided to give them a life of their own. Here is a picture of all the Rainbow Vocaloids. Tia (銀色 ティア Gin-iro Tia - Silver Tia) is the silver of the rainbow Vocaloids. Leti (パールホワイト レティ Paaruhowaito Reti - Pearl White Retty) is the pearl white of the rainbow Vocaloids. Neon (光イエロ ネオン Kouierou Neon - Luminous Yellow Neon) is the bright yellow of the rainbow Vocaloids. Miisha (オレンジ ミーシャ Orenji Miishya - Orange Misha) is the orange of the rainbow Vocaloids. Monyako Ouroku (黄緑色黄緑もにゃ子 Ourokuiro Ouroku Monyako - Yellow-green Yellow-greem Monyako) is the green of the rainbow Vocaloids. Mirai (ピンク ミライ Pinku Mirai - Pink Mirai) is the pink of the rainbow Vocaloids. Her name means 'future'. Ren (赤色 レン(やすし) Sekiiro Ren (Yasushi) - Red Ren (Yasushi)) is the red of the rainbow Vocaloids. He is very quiet. Kaname (すみれ色 カナメ Sumireiro Kaname - Violet Kaname) is the violet of the rainbow Vocaloids. Matsuzaki (まつざきしげるいろ まつざき Matsuzakishigeruiro Matsuzaki - Pine Color Matsuzaki) is the lush pine of the rainbow Vocaloids. Kirsche (ダ-クグリ-ン キルシェ Daakuguriin Kirushie - Dark Green Kirche) is the dark green of the rainbow Vocaloids. Her name means 'cherry' in German. Liizu (ブラックライト リ-ズ Burakkuraito Riizu - Blacklight Lees/Rees) is the black light of the rainbow Vocaloids. Katsuo (紺色 カツオ Koniro Katsuo - Blue Katsuo ) is the blue of the rainbow Vocaloids. His name is a type of fish. Alpha (灰色 アルファ Haiiro Arufua - Gray Alpha ) is the gray of the rainbow Vocaloids. Note (黒と紫 ノト''Kurotomurasaki Noto - Black and Purple Noto'') is the purple of the rainbow Vocaloids. Muneo (黒色 ムネオ Kuroiro Muneo - Black Muneo) is the black of the rainbow Vocaloids. Shooting Star Vocaloids The Shooting Star vocaloids, originally known as the Hibiki vocaloids appeared on the internet by an artist named BoA AKA the penguin empress. The most famous Shooting Star vocaloid seems to be Aaron Hibiki due to his looks. Literally, Hibiki means "vibration" in Japanese. Click here to see the whole of them in their chibi forms. These vocaloids also have some bits of artworks on PIAPRO. Aaron Hibiki (響アーロン Hibiki Arlon) is a fan-made vocaloid who is 17 years old, 165 cm in height and weighs 50 kg. The specialities with Aaron is that he can sing both opera (Tenor) music and pop music, and can sing in english. Aaron shares the same specialities with his younger siblings, Ash, Clara, Mila and Milan. He has a personality showing he is funny and kind, but tends to by shy sometimes. However, despite his reserved and gentle demeanor, he can be very agressive when he is in a situation with KAITO, due to the fact that they are rivals and enemies. His character item is a peanut-butter sandwich and a guitar based off Lyra Note's guitar. On the other hand, he has a crush on a female Vocaloid known as El Amane. Aaron's Black Rock Shooter style/costume is also notable. You can read more details about his concept here This is his how he looks like [[Ash Hibiki (響アッシュ Hibiki Asshu) is Aaron's oldest younger sibling. He is 15 years old, 167 cm in height, and 55 kg in weight. Despite that Ash is younger, Aaron's voice is few octaves higher than Ash's which makes Ash's voice range go from Baritone to Bass. Ash is a perky kid and he is also funny like his older brother but often gets into trouble for sneaking around sometimes. Ash has a good relation with his younger sister Clara, and good friends with Neru Akita for being texting buddies. Overall, because of his friendly behavior, Ash is liked by many other vocaloids and friends with him. Ash's character item is a beef. You can view his concept here Here is his full body picture. Clara Hibiki(響クララ Hibiki Kurara) is the oldest female sibling of Aaron's. She is 14 years old, 161 cm in height and has a weight of 49 kg. Clara's voice range goes from Mezzo-Soprano to Soprano. Clara is a kind and caring lady but can be very stubborn and ignorant at times when she is exhausted. Clara's best friend beside her brother Ash seems to be Haku Yowane because whenever Haku feels down, Clara brings her feelings up by acting goofy and saying words of comfort. Her character item is a chicken Clara loves to bring home gifts to her friends whenever she travels outside. Clara's concept can be seen hereHere is her full body picture Mila and Milan Hibiki(響ミラ&ミラン Hibiki Mira and Miran) is the youngest siblings who are fraternal twins. Mila and Milan are 13 and both weigh 50 kg. Their differences are that Mila can go two octaves higher than Milan as they are both sopranos, Mila, who is 160 cm is a centimeter taller than her younger twin Milan. Mila and Milan are so clever that they can annoy their older siblings by setting up traps, such as a egg throwing machine and sometimes leave banana peels on the floor. Mila's character item is a chocolate while her brother's character item is a vanilla. The character item shared by the twins is a war tank. Here is the twin's concept Here is the picture of the both twin's full body. General Listing of Original Vocaloid Characters These characters are designed as Vocaloids, but do not have designs based on any existing official or fanmade Vocaloids. Many of these do not sing at all. Tome Honne (本音トロ Honne Tome) has long black hair much like Sadako Yamamura from Ring and no costume design as of yet. She wears a kimono. She carries the same surname as Dell, Yuu and Iu's, but her link to the mentioned characters are unknown. Maria Dokushou (独唱ＭＡＲＩＡ Dokushou Maria) is 15 years old, 160 cm tall, and weighs 63 lbs. She has hot pink hair, and bright blue eyes. She dresses in a ninja-like fashion. Likes to sing alone (独唱). Nami Umine (海音ナミ Umine Nami) 's favorite food is oysters. She is 18. Her hair is blue, and tied up in an Alto-Saotome ponytail. She wears a short black jacket over an indigo dress. Heru Ohera(小腹ヘル Ohera Heru) wears her black hair in two short braids. She wears a red Chinese style shirt, with red shorts, and Chinese slippers. Momo Sakune(咲音モモ Sakune Momo) has short pink hair. Two tufts are tied into ponytails on either side, and she wears a black headband over it. Her skirt is fluffy and pink, and her shirt is white with pink trimming. Her item is a black cat with a red ribbon around its neck. Momo Kokorone (心音モモ Kokorone Momo) looks like a character from Magic Knight Rayearth. She has glasses, and keeps her wavy pink hair in two luscious braids. Muri Anone (亞乃音ムリ Anone Muri) is a pigtailed redhead who is in a strong relationship with Akaito. Main Article and detailed information : Muri Anone Rako Sakune (咲音ラコ Sakune Rako) is a dual personality Vocaloid. One side of her seems chipper and upbeat, while the other seems distant and quiet. Her full picture is here. [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm1191039 Aho Hatsune] (初音アホ Hatsune Aho) is the mascot of the AHO_Project. She resembles Rin greatly- Her hair is a pink version of Rin's, wears a black bow in her hair, and has the same detached sleeves and leggings as Rin, with pink trim as opposed to yellow. She wears a black and white corset with a big pink bow, with a white shirt with rolled up sleeves underneath. Aho's black skirt goes down to her knees and is trimmed with white lace at the bottom. It splits in the middle and exposes a white, lacey skirt underneath. Here is a full picture of her. Milu Yumene (夢音ミル Yumene Miru) is a red haired Vocaloid with a grey collared shirt that goes down to her chest with a black and red corset underneath. She wears a pair of black pants with one long pant leg and one short, and wears metallic gray boots. She has plaid fabric on each hip, attached to her pants. She has quite a bit of fan-art on Piapro. Sara Touto (燈音サラ Touto Sara) is a fanmade with long, pink hair. She has a red ribbon on the back of her head, and bright red eyes. Her outfit has a purple, pink, and red color scheme, and the design resembles Miku's. Her favorite item is a Sakura dumpling. She is 18, although her appearance shows her to be two years younger, and her height is 164 cm. Her specialty is holding long notes. leftKotori Ayane (綾音コトリ "Ayane Kotori") has long red hair braided into a very long ponytail and red eyes. She wears a red tartan plaid skirt with black trim, a plaid tie of the same color and a white school shirt with red trim. Her sleeves are black with red trim and her socks are white, with black Mary-Jane style shoes. Currently, she has no voice. Her creator is fir3h34rt of DeviantArthttp://fir3h34rt.deviantart.com and this is a full view design of her. leftKotorai Ayane (綾音コトライ "Ayane Kotorai") is Kotori's older brother. He likes singing rock and punk songs. He wears similar clothes to his sister, a white school shirt with red plaid tie and black sleeves, with long black pants that have plaid on the inside. His creator is fir3h34rt on DeviantArthttp://fir3h34rt.deviantart.com and this is a full view design of him. El Amane (天音エル "Amane Eru") is a female vocaloid who Aaron Hibiki has a crush on. Just like the Shooting Star Vocaloids, she is capable of singing opera as well. El likes singing opera, gospel as well as pop music with a slow tempo. Her voice range goes from soprano as her voice is very high. Her character item is a cream puff. El is created by cocolin. Click here to see her full body artwork. Kaze Tannarune(力音風''Tannarune Kaze'') is 152 cm tall and weighs 47 kg. His color scheme is green and black and seems to have a connection cable motif. His voicebank is corrupted, only allowing him to sing Heavy Metal or Screamo songs. His speaking voice is, in contrast, quite soft. Kaze’s full artwork can be seen here. He is created by Kiro Saine Ringo(再音りんご''Ringo Saine'') is a male vocaloid. 156cm tall and weighs 45kg. His voicebank was once broken, but is re-voiced by his current owner. He was hardly seen speaking. His color scheme is milky yellow and yellow. He has an addiction towards milk, thus making it his character item. In the BRS version, his character item is a machine gun. His creator is x--cross on DeviantArt. Click here for his full view artwork. Ayu Tsukimori (ツキモリ アユ Tsukimori Ayu) is a female Vocaloid. Ayu measures 176cm and weighs 54kg. She once always sang songs for people, but in a terrible accident, her voicebank was crushed. Wearing a facemask, she never speaks, but she enjoys listening to her Sone MP3 player. Her color scheme is gray and light blue, but she has green eyes and waist-long dark brown hair. Ayu's character item are blueberries. Her creator is KitxY on DeviantArt. Category:Fanmade Vocaloids Category:Original Vocaloid Characters